Alpha and Omega verse Hulkeye
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: Secret Omega Bruce Banner gets caught up from yesterday's mission and forgets to take the suppressant pills for his heat. At the debriefing it hits him hard and fast causing bachelor alpha Clint Barton to claim him. Rated M for nsfw


Bruce shifted unconftorbly in the meeting room at Stark Tower. They were being debriefed on their mission that had been completed the previous day. Bruce wasn't paying attention though he was to nervous about his heat that was currently causing his pharamones to run rampant. It was because of yesterday's mission that Bruce had forgotten to take his suppressants. He had made all of the other avengers think he was a beta with a temper because his biggest fear was being surrounded by alphas when he was in heat. This was mostly due to the great parenting of Brian Banner. Bruce could see the alphas blush and stir as they tried to figure out where the scent was coming from. The only other omegas, Tony and Steve, whimpered sympathetically. Natasha, Thor, and Clint were obviously surprised when they realized the scent was radiating off of Bruce. The rest of the debriefing was tense and awkward. Thor was gazing lustily at Steve and Natasha was doing the same to Tony. The omegas were whimpering as their alphas induced a heat. The only unbonded alpha was Clint and Bruce could sense his lust filled gaze. Bruce cursed silently regretting not taking his pills. He could tell that this heat was going to be a bitch. He was already getting clamy and needy, and oh god did he want a big strong alpha to be rough with him. He could feel his entrance become wet and slick causing him to twitch again, along with everyone else in the room.

Clint was so lost in Bruce's scent he didn't even notice the guttural growl that was escaping him. It was a signal for everyone to leave Clint and Bruce. In truth Clint had wanted Bruce as his mate for so long, but Bruce had never showed any signs of interest back. Clint had always attested it to Bruce being a beta, but now that the truth was out Clint was determined to help Bruce through his heat. Clint could tell it was going to be a bad one by the way Bruce was sweating profusely and panting, only causing his pharamones to intoxicate Clint even more. Once the room was empty Clint moved over to Bruce and whispered into Bruce's ear, "Brucey are you aware of how potent you are?" He murmured only inches away from Bruce's ear.

Bruce squirmed and shook his head, "M'sorry alpha…"

Clint smirked as he nibbled Bruce's ear gently, "Don't be sorry Brucey. I just hope you realize you made all of the other omegas go into heat."

Bruce whimpered happily as his entrance became drenched, "A-alpha please…" he murmured. In truth Bruce had always been interested in Clint, but he was afraid of the alpha, but now Bruce needed Clint. He needed Clint's knot to fill him so much that it would be spilling from Bruce's entrance.

"Brucey, clothes off." Clint commanded with a smirk. Bruce scrambled to obey his alpha's command. He had gotten off Clint's clothes and his own rather quickly due to the fact that he literally ripped them off.

Clint smirked and teasingly licked Bruce's neck.

Bruce moaned and whimpered while both he and the other guy submitted to Clint. He moaned again loudly as Clint began to stroke Bruce's hardened shaft while pushing Bruce onto the floor.

Clint smirked as he stroked Bruce, "Brucey. No more suppressing your heats."

"B-but alpha-" Bruce was cut off with another moan and twitch as Clint stroked him even more. Clint knew he was cheating and using Bruce's heat to make him say and agree to anything.

"If you want more you have to agree Brucey." Clint's voice was husky with lust, causing Bruce to shiver.

"W-will you m-make me you're omega?" Bruce asked in a pitiful whimper.

"That's what mates do right?" Clint

Bruce whimpered again needing Clint, needing the physical contact to subdue his heat, "N-no more s-suppressing…" Bruce agreed finally.

Clint smirked and continued to stroke the omeag's hardened shaft while he teased Bruce's entrance with one finger. Happy with the moan that escaped the omega Clint added another finger.

Bruce whimpered happily and moaned loudly. He had never thought that anything could feel this good. Bruce had been so used to surpressing his heats or just taking care of it on his own that he had never stopped to wonder how it would feel to have someone else take care of him. To hold him close and kiss him knowing that every new bit of contact was like letting off sensory fireworks.

Clint smirked as he removed his fingers and inwardly smirked at the pitiful whimper Bruce made. Bruce's entrance was soaked with want and anticipation. Clint began to tease Bruce by rubbing the omega's entrance with the tip if his hardened shaft.

"Alpha… fuck… need your knot… need to be so full it spills out…" Bruce whimpered as his hips bucked involuntarily to make his alpha fill him.

Clint smirked and moaned as he began to thrust into Bruce so that his entire shaft was in Bruce. He loved the happy, high pitched moan that erupted from Bruce. Clint's moan was gutteral and very growly which only made the omega shiver happily. Clint continued to thrust roughly, knowing it's what Bruce wanted, while he kissed a trail up Bruce's hairy chest. Clint was intoxicated by Bruce's scent, it was earthy with a hint of cinnamon and chemicals. He let out another growly moan as he began to lick Bruce's neck. He could see that Bruce's mate gland was swelling slightly, meaning that Clint was Bruce's intended. Clint bit down and marked Bruce as his mate. Once Clint had bitten down both men went into a euphoria filled state and Bruce came into Clint's hand. Clint could feel his knot start to swell but he wasn't going to give it to Bruce just yet.

Clint showed Bruce his dirty hand and Bruce began to lick it clean like any good omega, "Good boy Brucey." Clint praised, knowing how much omega's loved to please their alphas.

"Need you alpha! Need your knot…" Bruce moaned again once Clint's hand was clean. Clint moaned again as his knot spilled into Bruce.

Bruce moaned loudly and his entrance tightened around Clint's length to milk his alpha of his knot. Clint continued to knot Bruce until he was panting and smiling as he pulled himself out. Some of the cum was spilling out of Bruce's entrance.

Bruce smiled and curled up against his alpha, enjoying the feeling of knowing that he was Clint's. Knowing that he finally had someone who would take care of him and hold him close at night. Knowing that he didnt have to worry about being claimed by some dick alpha that just wanted pups.

"So you're an omega, huh?" Clint asked gently.

Bruce blushed, "Yeah… I was just so used to surpressing it so that I wouldn't be jumped when I'm on heat… it's rough for an unclaimed omega out there…"

Clint nuzzled Bruce gently, "You don't have to worry about that now." He smiled gently."Brucey?" Clint asked as he nuzzled Bruce's mark that was already starting to scar.

"Yes Clint?" Bruce replied happily.

"Are you going to have pups? I was so lost in your scent I didn't even think about it…" Clint said with a small blush.

Bruce blushed and ducked his head nervously, "Yes…"

Clint kissed Bruce again gently, "Don't be nervous, we're mates now. I love you Brucey and I'm glad we'll have a pup together."

Bruce blushed and nuzzled his alpha submissively, "Y-you won't leave me after I give you your pup?" He whimpered.

Clint tipped up Bruce's head and kissed him gently, "I love you Brucey. I marked you because I want to be with you. I'm not going to just leave because we have a pup. I want us to be a family, and I want to be the best mate and father in the world."

Bruce smiled with happy tears in his eyes, "I love you too Clint. I know you'll be perfect." He nuzzled Clint happily.

Clint chuckled, "How about we move to an actual bed to get some rest."

Bruce blushed, "Can we snack first? I-it's my first bonded heat…"

Clint smiled softly and pulled a blanket off the couch and covered Bruce with it. "Of course Brucey."


End file.
